The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘LOBZ0002’.
‘LOBZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large pure white flowers, long inflorescences with good floriferousness, medium green foliage, narrow leaves, freely branching and tight relatively upright plant habit, and relatively strong vigor.
‘LOBZ0002’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2007 in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘LOB07-244-2’, having smaller flowers, with shorter and lighter green foliage.
The male parent of ‘LOBZ0002’ was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘LOB07-223-1’, having a less upright plant habit, bigger flowers and thinner stems. The resulting seeds were sown in May 2007.
‘LOBZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LOBZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the late summer of 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.